


Where Consequence Meets Lethargy

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Post-series, the characters obviously move on. Astoria watches as Draco struggles to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. My first Drastoria! xD Read, review, and enjoy!

_"What am I trying to do_

_What am I trying to say_

_I'm not trying to tell you anything_

_You didn't know_

_When you woke up today"_

— _Depeche Mode, "Nothing"_

* * *

He wakes up to a…

n e w day

&& for him,

each secondminutehour

is _encompassed_ _**more**_

in the **dark**

No coddling will help

"Shh"s

"Tut-tut"s

the "There, there"s

—they're ridiculous

She'll never be able to

R-E-A-C-H him

It's because

—though he has all he could ever ask for—

he'll never be _complete_

A great family & life

is _o n l y_ good when one

has a **soul** to enjoy them

**Author's Note:**

> Dark and short, yet very expressive… I think I, like many others, wonder what truly became of Draco and his mentality following the war… Hmmm…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2016 note: Y'know, 6 yrs later, I still love this short piece. That final line is a favorite. XD


End file.
